


Just A Taste

by 1ds_littlekitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Smut, Vampire Harry, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you scared baby?”</p>
<p>“N-no I’m not!” Niall grimaced as his voice wavered, he wanted to sound braver than he felt.</p>
<p>“Liar.” Chuckled Harry, kissing Niall’s cheek as he tried to move away. “I can smell your fear.” Harry inhaled and closed his eyes in bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

Harry’s eyes flicked around the noisy club until they landed on a blond boy sitting in a booth across the way; Perfect, He thought to himself. The boy’s blue eyes sparkled as he threw his head back in a laugh and Harry bit his lip as the boy’s neck was exposed. Now all Harry had to do was wait, hoping the blond wouldn’t leave with any of the three boys he was with. He didn’t have to wait long; one of the boys, with the darkest hair, moved off with another blond boy, and the two brunette boys became wrapped up in each other. The blue eyes glanced at his friends, took one last sip of his drink and stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where ya going Ny?” Liam asked, looking up from behind Louis' shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna go home. I’m pretty tired.” He answered.

“No stay Ny-Ny.” Louis slurred from his relaxed position on Liam’s lap, causing Liam to giggle and kiss the older boys nose.   
Niall smiled fondly at the two lovebirds and made his way through the dancing people toward the exit. He stepped out onto the street and took a breath of fresh air. He decided to walk back to his flat; the cold air would sober him up a bit.

He was only a block away when he felt eyes on him. He turned quickly but saw nothing, chalking it up to the alcohol he shrugged and turned down an alley shortcut. He felt the eyes again before he was slammed into the cold brick of the wall, a tall body against his back. He groaned as the air was knocked out of him.

“Wh-who are you?! What do you want?!” Niall asked trying to not let his voice shake. 

Harry grinned to himself. “What’s your name beautiful?” Harry breathed in deeply, running the tip of his nose up Niall’s neck.

“N-Niall.” He answered out of fear. “P-please I have money-"

“And how old are you Niall?”

“Eighteen.”

“Mmm eighteen is such a-” He licked the shell of Niall’s ear. “Ripe age.”

Niall gulped. “R-ripe?” He tried to struggle more. 

Harry flipped him around so they were face to face, holding his wrists down. 

Niall gasped, looking into the dark jade eyes of his curly headed captor.

“Please. What do you want? Don’t hurt me?” Niall tried to pull his wrists from the strong grip Harry had on them. Harry cocked his head to the side.

“Are you scared baby?”

“N-no I’m not!” Niall grimaced as his voice wavered, he wanted to sound braver than he felt.

“Liar.” Chuckled Harry, kissing Niall’s cheek as he tried to move away. “I can smell your fear.” Harry inhaled and closed his eyes in bliss as the scent of alcohol, blood, fear, and the smallest amount of arousal mixed together sweetly.

“Let me go! I’ll scream!” He said, almost breaking free when Harry was distracted.

“Ah, ah ah… You don’t want to be doing that.” Harry warned, almost teasingly. “Besides, I’m not just gonna let a pretty little thing like you get away without having a taste.”

“T-taste?” Niall choked out. 

Harry just grinned wide, revealing his pearly white teeth and sharp fangs. Niall whimpered, his blue eyes brimming with tears. Harry collected Niall’s wrists in one hand and used his other to stroke the blonde’s cheek and neck, he stiffened.

“Don’t cry. You’re too pretty for that.” Harry smiled lightly.

“Please don’t kill me.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Harry asked, kissing Niall’s cheek then ripping his shirt open, surprising the smaller boy. “I’d rather do something much different with you.”

“What do you m-” Niall began but gasped as Harry’s mouth fell to one of his nipples, perked up because of the cold. He couldn’t help the little moan that came out as Harry’s warm mouth sucked, his tongue swirling around. After giving the same treatment to the other pert nipple he brought his mouth up to Niall’s and smashed them together in a rough passionate kiss. Harry took complete control of the kiss, pleased when Niall kissed him back, although nervously. Harry then trailed kisses down Niall’s cheek to his neck, Niall froze and whimpered.

“Shhh you’ll be fine beautiful.” He whispered.

“Wha-ah!” Niall screamed when the fangs pierced his skin. He began to cry, thinking he was going to die, when Harry began to suck. Then a euphoric feeling spread through his entire body; it felt amazing. Niall felt like he was on fire in the most delicious way possible. Harry pulled back, licking his lips and looking into the glazed over eyes of the small boy.

“Wha- was that?” he mumbled, feeling sated and weak.

“Venom.” Harry grinned. “Felt good huh?” Niall just nodded his head weakly and Harry smirked.

“‘M I gonna be a vampire now?”

“No beautiful. It’s a different process. Besides you’re too pretty for that. Now I’m going to let you go, promise you won’t try to get away?” After Niall nodded he trailed his nails lightly down the boy’s arms, to his chest, till they rested atop his jeans. Niall slid his hands down to Harry chest and he began to slide the buttons out of their slots. As Harry begins to unbuckle Niall’s belt Niall leaned forward to kiss Harry but the taller boy moved away.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I wanna kiss you again.”

“No you don’t.” Harry shook his head.

“Why not?” A frown crossed the blonds face as he slid Harry’s shirt off.

“Cause I- I just-” He glanced down at the bite mark on Niall’s pale neck, a tiny amount of blood still leaking out a bit.

“Izs okay.” Niall hummed leaning forward and once their mouths were attached Harry couldn’t help but kiss back. Niall’s mouth was sweet just like his blood. And admittedly Harry didn’t want to loose either. After tugging the zipper down on Niall’s jeans he pulled them down along with the boys boxers. Niall shivered as his semi was exposed to the cold.

“Turn around pretty boy.” Harry whispered, gripping the boy’s hips and spinning him. Niall whimpered as his chest scrapped against the brick. “Sorry delicate.” He placed a kiss on his shoulder then ran two fingers across the blonds bruised lips. “Suck.” Niall opened his mouth obediently and slid the fingers into his hot mouth. Harry moaned and bit his lip as Niall’s wet tongue slid between his fingers. One he deemed them wet enough his slid them out and moved them down to Niall’s ass. The blond shivered as Harry teased his hole.

“Beautiful?” Harry asked, pushing the tip of his finger in.

“Y-yes?” He breathed out.

“Have you ever done this before?”

The blond shook his head and whimpered.

“N-no.”

Harry smiled and kissed the back of Niall’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you gorgeous.”

Niall’s only response was a small nod and he pushed his bum out a bit. Harry gripped one of his cheeks and slid one of his wet fingers in to the knuckle. Niall gasped. He wasn’t in pain really it just felt odd. After pushing his long finger in and out Harry slid another one next to it. After a few minutes, when three fingers where in and Niall was a gasping mess, the tip of one brushed against something in side Niall causing him to moan loudly. Harry smirked and pressed fully against it with the pad of his middle finger.

“P-please more.” Niall moaned and pushed back against his fingers.

When Harry pulled his fingers out, Niall groaned at the feeling of emptiness. But when he felt the head of Harry’s cock nudge against his hole he tensed, it was bigger then the fingers had been. Harry kissed the back of his neck and shoulders gently and shushed him.

“Relax lovely.” Once Harry felt Niall’s body relax a bit he pushed in fully. Niall screamed and Harry had to clamp his hand over the crying boy.

“Sh sh sh. It’ll get better. Okay. Want me to make it feel better?” Harry got a nod in response and started to pull and push in and out of the small boy. He continued to cry but he began to feel good. The feeling of being so full and then- oh! Harry found that spot again. He started to moan louder and Harry started pounding into him harder, not caring about the rough brick scraping against Niall’s chest. Harry brought his hands down to Niall’s ass, griping them and spreading them.

“G-god oh please. F-fuh-ck me. Harder- god.” Niall gasped out, pushing back into Harry’s thrusts.

“Harry. Call me Harry.” He breathed out.

“Harry.” Niall whimpered. And Harry had to slow his thrusting, not wanting to cum too soon.

This continued for few minutes before Niall couldn’t take it.

“Gunna- I can’t. Puh- please Harry!”

Harry moaned and nodded in agreement, speeding his trusts. Right before he came he bit down again on Niall’s bruised neck, sucking hard and cumming deep inside the mewling boy. With the combined feeling of the pounding, the rough brick against his skin, the venom spreading through him and Harry’s cum shooting deep inside him, Niall came hard with a shout and he started to sob. It was all too much.

Harry gently pulled out, picking his pants up then tugging the blubbering blond into his lap as he sat on the ground of the alley. After a few minutes of Harry stroking Niall’s hair and giving him soft kisses until the boy was calm.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He looked up with wide blue eyes. “Aren’t you going to kill me now that you’re done with me?”

Harry shook his head and pulled the blond into a gripping hug.

“I think I wanna keep you.”

“I think I’m okay with that.” Niall laughed lightly and blushed. Harry chuckled and stood up, helping the blond up too and fixing his clothes. He took of his own jacket and slid it around Niall’s shoulders, his shirt being ripped.

“Let’s get you back to my place yeah? It’s not far.”

“Okay.” Niall nodded, leaning against the taller boy’s body when Harry wrapped an arm around him. 

“Do you normally do this?” He asked as they walked.

“Do what?”

“Bring people you bite back to your lair.”

Harry chuckled. “First of all. It’s not a lair, it’s a normal flat. Second, no, because I don’t normally fall for them. Or have sex with them. You were special.”

Niall blushed. “Do you sleep in a coffin?” He asked jokingly

“No! I have a normal bed!” Harry exclaimed, causing them both to laugh. They walked in silence back to the flat owned by Harry, which turned out to be extremely normal.

Harry took Niall into his bathroom and washed him up, kissing all of his scratches so they healed immediately (which Niall was amazed by) and the bite on his neck so it turned silver and had no pain. After they were both cleaned they crawled into Harry’s soft bed together where they cuddled.

“I still can’t believe this.” Niall whispered.

“Believe what?”

“I had sex in an alley, had my first time with a guy who is actually a vampire, and now I’m in his bed… snuggling.”

“We aren’t all that bad!” Harry smiled.

“Yeah seems so.” Niall laughed and kissed Harry’s chin, burrowed into the crook of his neck and closed his eyes contently.

Harry smiled to himself, the sound of Niall’s heart beating was comforting. He had really never felt this way about a human before. But he didn’t care. He could make it work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning they woke up in each other’s arms, very happy to do so, kissing gently.

“Hungry?” Harry asked.

“I’m always hungry.” Niall laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

“Pancakes good?” Harry asked pulling out the mix.

“Yeah but why do you have mix? I thought- well?”

“Vampires can’t eat?” Niall nodded. “We can just it doesn’t do anything for us. Not the right nutrients.”

“Oh that’s weird.” The two chuckled when Niall’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” He smiled at Harry. Niall was leaning against the counter and Harry moved to stand in front of him, putting his hands on either side of the blond.

“Yeah Li I’m fine.” Harry moved to kiss Niall’s cheeks and nose and chin.

“I’m at a friends.” Harry looked into Niall’s eyes and pouted.

“Actually, I’m at my… boyfriends?” Niall bit his lip, and Harry smiled kissing his nose again, wrapping his arms around him into a hug.

“You- you want to meet him?!” His eyes widened, how exactly was he supposed to introduce his new vampire boyfriend to his normal friends “Uh- hold on.” He held his hand over the speaker.

“It’s fine.” Harry kissed his forehead. “I want to meet your friends.”

“But what if they… know?”

“They wont.” Harry smiled reassuringly. “Promise.”

“Its sunny…” Niall bit his lip, while Harry just chuckled heartily. “There’s a lot you humans got wrong about us.” Niall pouted. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in later.” Harry smiled, kissing the tip of his new boyfriends nose.

Niall nodded putting the phone back up to his head.

“Okay we can meet you for breakfast?… Yeah the cafe is fine.”

“I’ll let you borrow some clothes.” Harry smiled and went to get some from his closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is that him?!” Louis asked, looking out the window impatiently.

“No that’s just some random guy holding Niall’s hand. How could that possibly be his boyfriend?” Zayn teased sarcastically. Louis pouted and Liam just watched the two, kissing his boyfriends head then turned to Niall and the curly headed boy walking into the small restaurant. He waved them over to the table with a bright smile.

“He’s hot.” Zayn whispered.

“Great job Nialler.” Louis whispered back with a cheeky grin.

“Hush you two!” Liam growled. “Hi!” He stood and extended his arm. “I’m Liam.”

“Harry.” He smiled wide. And Niall gasped, his fangs they just… disappeared? Harry just winked back at him as he shook the hands of Niall’s other friends.

Niall sighed when Harry began to eat the breakfast served to him. He was a weird vampire. Harry caught his eye and just looked over at him chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending... sorry


End file.
